So Cfaad Muja
by Ai ni Shenlong no Miko
Summary: A short time after the end of the game, Auron, Braska, Jecht, and Tidus talk in the Farplane. Tidus must get back to Spira to be with Yuna and Auron wishes to go as well, though he won't say why...
1. Distant Memories

I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Squaresoft. That said, I would like to go ahead and make a warning, this fic will have plenty of violence, a bit of foul language, and some sex in it. I know that this means that it will, most likely, break the NC-17 rules at some point but until it gets removed I will keep updating. Feel free to review, flame, or do whatever. I don't care. If you have a suggestion then make it, I will definitely consider it. This fic will definitely contain spoilers so if you don't already know the whole story you probably should beat the game so that you know what I am talking about.  
  
Hope dies and you wander, The otherworld, it makes you. Dreams, they rip asunder, The otherworld, it hates you. Otherworld - FFX soundtrack  
  
Chapter 1 - Distant Memories  
  
The four men sat next to the bottom of one of the many beautiful waterfalls that surrounded the Farplane.  
  
"Don't start crying again son, we'll figure out a way to bring ya' back t' life so ya' can see her again, ain't that right Braska?"  
  
"Indeed," replied the dead High Summoner, "I won't let my Yuna lose you, I would rather become a fiend than allow something like that to occur." The older man clapped the young blonde man on the back reassuringly.  
  
"If you had had a real body then you could do what I did for those ten and a half long years," said the man who had been an excommunicated monk of Yevon and a legendary Guardian before the end of Sin. He adjusted his worn, gray collar and turned to look at his friend, the father of the boy that they were trying to help. "Jecht, would you and Tidus help me guard Braska once again?"  
  
"Guard em' from what?" asked the tanned blitzball star. "We're in the Farplane now buddy, nothing here is gonna to try an' hurt him."  
  
"True enough, but I believe that we may have a better chance of doing this if you are with us."  
  
"Whadd'ya mean?"  
  
"I have an idea that might end up helping the boy and myself as well."  
  
At this Jecht, Braska, and the boy all turned to him curiously. "You want to go back too Auron? But I thought that the only reason that you stayed behind was to keep your promises to look after me and Yuna."  
  
"It is for those promises, and another, that I wish to return. Besides, with me around I am certain that you wouldn't return to your old self; I worked hard to turn you from a crybaby into a man, I wouldn't want for all of that work to be undone by a woman's skillful hands." Jecht and Braska couldn't help but chuckle at Auron's comment; even Tidus was unable to keep from smiling at the jest.  
  
"Wow, I think that's a first, Auron cracked a joke," laughed Jecht.  
  
"Please Auron, explain your idea; I don't wish to get caught up in one of your reckless adventures again."  
  
Auron thought for a moment before turning to Braska and going over the details of his plan to restore life to Tidus and himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The four of them walked through the fields of grass and flowers, over the tranquil mountains, and around the serene falls in their search for the one person who might have an idea as to how to return to the living world. Finally, they came to a small forest that was filled with the spirits of all of the dead Guado. That is where they found him, Jyscal Guado, the one person to have ever escaped from the Farplane. The former Maester quickly recognized them all.  
  
"Ah, if it is not Lord High Summoner Braska and his Guardians, with the one who defeated my deranged son so many times as well, I thank you for your deeds young man. Why do you all visit me now though? Has another catastrophe befallen Spira?"  
  
"Nay Sir," said Braska, "We come to you now seeking your wisdom. The boy, Tidus, has great need to return to the land of the living and you are the only one who has ever succeeded at doing so."  
  
"I too desire to return," intoned Auron.  
  
"Why do you seek to go back there boy, what unfinished business drives you to return?"  
  
Tidus answered quickly and with passion, "I have to see Yuna again, she needs me, and I need her! I only had about six months of life outside of the dream world and it wasn't enough."  
  
"Love can indeed be a very powerful reason to live, it is part of what keeps the unsent from becoming fiends." The Maester paused for a moment before continuing, "And what drives you Sir Auron?"  
  
"I seek to continue my duties as Guardian to Yuna and the boy."  
  
"No other reasons?"  
  
"None that are the concern of any but me."  
  
The Maester nodded with a smile, "Very well then, I suppose that your intentions are good enough to warrant such a thing as this. To return to the living land you must reach the plateau that the living that visit this place stand on. You much reach it without the aid of the pyre flies and then you must leave the Farplane by means of the stairs. Crossing the threshold will be difficult and painful but if you make it through without giving in to the pain then you will have returned to Spira as an unsent. If you give in to the pain then you will eventually loose yourself and become a fiend. Be warned though, should you die there or if you are sent by a summoner, you will return here and nothing you do will ever allow you to go back again."  
  
The four visitors nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"Thanks guy, I want my boy here to have a second chance, thanks for givin' it to em'," came Jecht's typically informal response.  
  
The Guado Maester nodded and smiled before waving to them, knowing their wish for a quick departure, "Live well you two."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The two of them slowly climbed up the slippery cliff that lay hidden behind the central waterfall of the Farplane. After several days of ceaseless climbing the dead men reached their goal, the summit. They were rather lucky since it was the middle of the night and no one would think of wandering around Guadosalam after dark. They slowly walked down the steps, neither of them really sure if the plan would work. They reached the threshold and, with murmured prayers to the departed Fayth, crossed.  
  
Agony, unlike any that they had experienced in their lives, coursed through their forms. They grit their teeth and pushed with all of their will towards Spira, towards their home. After what seemed like hours of pain they managed to break through and tumbled down the stairs to the landing that Auron had sat on months before.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Heart Ache

Again, I don't own any of the characters; they belong to Squaresoft. That said, I would like to go ahead and make a warning, this fic will have plenty of violence, a bit of foul language, and some sex in it. I know that this means that it will, most likely, break the NC-17 rules at some point but until it gets removed I will keep updating. Feel free to review, flame, or do whatever. I don't care. If you have a suggestion then make it, I will definitely consider it. This fic will definitely contain spoilers so if you don't already know the whole story you probably should beat the game so that you know what I am talking about.  
  
If I could open The heavens above I'd be with you. If I could hold you Again in my arms I would tell you, That I love you. Silent World - Donna Lewis  
  
Chapter 2 - Heart Ache  
  
She woke up crying, the same way she went to sleep. Her first and last thoughts of the day were always the same: why did he have to go? She missed him so much, missed his kindness, his strength, his calming presence. He had promised her that they would be together but he knew the whole time that he was going to disappear in the end. Why did he say that they would be together when he knew that they weren't? How could he be so cruel to her? His image floated through her consciousness, torturing her with memories of him comforting her through her tears, memories of him with his strong arms wrapped around her, memories of his surprisingly gentle kisses.  
  
"Why did you leave me.?" she asked the empty room.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
While in front of the others she put on a façade of tranquility that none of them could see through. Of course if they really tried they would have probably noticed but they were all too busy trying to get the world working without Yevon. Wakka was trying to keep people distracted by scheduling a blitzball tournament every week, Kimahri was helping the Ronso to rebuild their homes in Gagazet, Lulu was working to get the Guado to believe in the evil of their former leader, and she and her cousin were trying to get the world to put aside its prejudice against the Al'bhed. Everyone was so busy trying to keep the world from falling off its axis that they hardly ever saw each other and when they did manage a visit they only barely paid attention to one another. It was a blessing and a curse for her. She wanted to tell them all the truth so bad, to tell them how much it hurt to be living without him, but she couldn't, she had to be strong and happy, she wasn't allowed to be sad; Sin was no more; no one was allowed to be sad. She shook her head bitterly as she dressed: the Calm still wasn't worth it, not if she had to live through it without him. She almost broke down into tears again but managed to control herself. She did her hair up in her usual style, remembering how he had liked it and the innocent look that it gave her. She sighed and finished getting ready for the bright new day.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey girl, that Lulu lady sent us a message for ya', said it was important. Said that there was something there that everyone had to come see." The bald Al'bhed looked at her for a moment, worry written across his face. She almost smiled; at least there was one person who could see that she wasn't as happy as she appeared to be.  
  
"Well, why are we still here then?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know if ya' were up for the trip." He turned to Brother, "Mad'c ku! Yeehaa!"  
  
The Airship turned and sped off in the direction of the Guado city.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Airship was unable to dock in the Guado town so it went to the next closest place, the Moonflow. Cid stayed behind with the ship while she ran to meet the others. A thousand thoughts raced through her head as she moved through the jungle, avoiding the delay of fighting some of the fiends that roamed about with practiced ease. After half an hour of running she reached the entrance to the city and paused to catch her breath, no need to let everyone know how out of shape she had gotten.  
  
The sight that greeted her when she actually entered the city stole her breath away. In front of her stood Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri who were watching as Yuna and Tidus held one another in a warm, happy embrace. Standing next to Tidus was the man who had haunted her dreams for weeks, the man that she loved, and the man that had sworn to protect her forever. She stood there in shock for several moments before Wakka saw her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey, Rikku, you okay?" asked the dense blitzball player.  
  
Lulu turned to her and noticed the strange look of shock, confusion, and joy that lit her face. "What is wrong?"  
  
There was only one word that the pretty Al'bhed girl could bring to her lips, "A-Auron.?" before she fainted dead away.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
